it starts with breakfast in bed
by skatergirl84
Summary: The love between mac and stella is so strong xxxxx Chapter 3 is now up be hankies at the ready..
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the characters they belong to the csi ny producers ...   
**_

**THE PROPOSAL**

_**Stella wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen she smiles to herself and turns to lie on her back, just then Mac walks in with a tray of fresh coffee toasted bagels and a single rose morning beautiful he smiles when he sees Stella. What's all this Stella asks as she sits up in bed no reason just wanted to show you how much I love you that's all smiles Mac as he places the tray on Stella's lap and climbs in bed beside her he leans and gives her a kiss thanks for this Mac she smiles and kisses him back.**_

_**They finish breakfast and lie in bed wrapped in each others arms so what do you fancy doing today Mac asks don't know replies Stella how about a drive to the country asks Mac yes sounds good as she turns and kisses him just then Mac pulls the covers over there head and Stella's laughs can be heard as Mac tickles her and they start to make love.**_

_**A few hours later they are both up and dressed ready smiles Mac as he grabs Stella's hand and walks to get the car (Stella feels so secure having Mac around and love's him so much she never wants to loose him she thinks as they reach the car), the drive out of the city and in to the country is nice and quiet just the radio on low as Mac and Stella steal glances at each other, for the whole drive Stella has her hand placed on Macs thigh and doesn't move it , just knowing that he is close makes her happy. **_

_**They turn off the highway on to a country lane which leads to a lake as they park up Stella gets out the sun is shinning and its reflecting off the lake Mac walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her isint this so beautiful he asks, it is smiles Stella as she turns to give him a kiss, as they head down to the lakeside Mac stops and looks at Stella what's up Mac she asks, just then Mac gets down on one knee and pulls out a gorgeous white gold ring with a diamond on top Stella smiles and starts to cry, Stella Bonasera I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife will you marry me I will smiles Stella as she kneels down beside Mac and he places the ring on her finger its perfect she sobs and kisses her new fiancé. **_

_**So when shall we tell the rest of the lab Stella asks as they head back to the city we can do it tomorrow if you like I cant wait smiles Stella. **_

**SHARING THE GOOD NEWS**

_**They both arrive a the lab at the same time the next morning they are always first in as they wait for the rest of the team to arrive the sit and wait in Macs office drinking coffee just then they hear Lindsay and Danny arrive as they head to the locker room then don and Sheldon arrive and head to the locker room also 10 min they all emerge they can hear them chatting away so I wonder where Mac and Stella are asks Danny they will be in Mac's office replies Sheldon lets go see what they have for us. **_

_**The four CSI head to Macs office as they knock and enter the see Mac and Stella sitting on the couch when they all see each other they wish each other good morning just then Lindsay starts to scream what's up with you Montana asks Danny she nudges him and says look, look at Stella's finger when the others notice the engagement ring they all smile as Stella and Mac stand up yes we are engaged smiles Stella as Lindsay runs over for a hug and to admire her ring the guys all congratulate Mac its about time laughs don I agree smiles Danny we are all so happy for you as they hug Stella. **_

_**Oh says a excited Lindsay this calls for a celebration drink later that's a great idea agrees Danny Mauritos 8pm ok smiles Stella and Mac we will be there, now lets get some work done just then the beepers go off Lindsay and Sheldon have a case and Stella and Danny have another as they all head out the door Stella turns to Mac and says goodbye before kissing him see you later he replies and take care as he sits behind his desk and starts to get on with all the paper work he glances at a picture of him and Stella he has on his desk that was taken at the NYPD Christmas ball last year they are not looking at the camera but at each other with big grins on there faces.**_

_**MAURITOS 8PM**_

_**As Stella and Mac enter the bar the are holding hands just then they see most of the people that work in the lab as they walk threw the crowed they are greeted by a huge wave of congratulations as they approach Danny Mac asks what's all this, well boss Danny answers we have all waited years for you two to get together and we all wanted to celebrate with you thanks you guys smiles Stella, what would you like to drink asks Mac to Stella a white wine please ill be back in a mo as Mac heads to the bar Stella heads over to Lindsay and a few of the other females from the lab and starts chatting everyone wants to see the ring, back at the bar Mac is getting served when don pats him on the back how's it going he asks its all good smiles Mac im very happy , yep she is a great woman you are very lucky man and the envy of all the men in the lab she is stunning and she is your fiancé , I know smiles Mac as he looks over at Stella she sees him and smiles back he walks over and hands her a glass of wine im just going to chat to a few of the guys ill see you soon babe he kisses her and head's over to where Danny Sheldon don and Sid are standing. **_

_**The night gets in full swing and everyone is enjoying them self, Mac and Stella see each other for the first time that night and stand with each other when they see aiden walk in, hey you two she smiles congratulations as she gives Mac and Stella a hug, glad you could be here aiden smiles Stella, and miss this not a chance replies aiden just then Danny approaches ah Messer how are you as she gives Danny a hug great and you asks Danny yep im happy its good to see you all again I miss you's. **_

_**So when's the big day then asks aiden we haven't thought about it replies Stella looking at Mac the sooner the better so I can call her my wife he's, so romantic smiles Stella as she gives him a kiss.**_

_**As the nigh draws to a close and everyone starts to leave the bar Mac and Stella decide its time to leave as they say good bye to the last of the guests they leave the bar hand in hand so shall we walk or get a cab asks Mac, lets walk smiles Stella as they head down the street hand in hand they feel like the only people in the world, so when do you fancy getting married asks Mac, anytime replies Stella I love you and that's what matters to me, me to smiles Mac as he wraps his arm around her.**_

_**MORE GOOD NEWS**_

_**It has been a month since Stella and Mac announced there engagement and 3 weeks till there wedding day all the plans are in order and everyone is getting excited, as Stella wakes up one morning she feels sick and head's to the bathroom she puts it down to nerves about the wedding but the same thing happens the next morning and the next then she releases that she is a few weeks late, not wanting to say anything to Mac she heads out and buys a pregnancy kit, she arrives back at macs apartment where she stays most of the time and takes the test as she waits for the result she thinks about what kind of dad Mac will make and knows he will be great, just then she looks at the test and its positive she smiles and has a idea its fathers day on Sunday so she heads out and buys a card she writes inside In it. HAPPY FATHERS DAY I CANT WAIT TO MEET YOU LOTS OF LOVE BABY TAYLOR.**_

_**She places the positive test in the card also and seals it up and puts it away till Sunday she knows Mac will be so excited about the baby and cant wait till he opens the card, a few days pass and Stella finds it hard to hide her excitement when Mac questions her she says she cant wait till the wedding, on fathers day morning Stella is first up she leaves Mac asleep and heads to the shower she switches it on and heads back to the room placing the card on the bedside table. As she walks out of the room she turns and sees Mac start to wake up, she smiles and heads back to the shower. As Mac wakes up he hears the shower and wonders why Stella is up so early on a Sunday as he turns round he sees the card and takes it off the bedside table it reads to Mac on the front as he opens it he reads the card which says happy fathers day a little confused he opens the card to find a positive test and the words. HAPPY FATHERS DAY I CANT WAIT TO MEET YOU LOTS OF LOVE BABY TAYLOR. **_

_**Mac suddenly realises what the card means and jumps out of bed with a huge smile as he heads to the shower he shouts on Stella as she opens the shower curtain she is greeted by a ecstatic Mac who lifts her out of the shower and kisses her, so you are happy then asks Stella happy im elated grins Mac my beautiful wife to be is having my baby I love you so much and as he kisses her tummy and I love you baby I cant wait to meet you either. **_

_**They decide to keep the good news to themselves for now and tell everyone at the wedding as the big day gets closer Mac and Stella are more excited. **_

_**They decide to have a joint bachelor and bachelorette night they don't want a big fuss and decide just to have a few close friends over to Macs apartment Danny Lindsay don and Sheldon all sit in Macs eating pizza and have a few drinks, well its time for me to head to my place for the first time in months says Stella as she and Lindsay get up to leave the say good bye to the men see you tomorrow Stella smiles at Mac and gives him a kiss and hug good bye as they part ways.**_

I wrote this one while i was in the falklands this year for 6 month i was so board there is 3 more chapters but i wont post them all at once i hope you like it please be honest if u RnR thanks alot xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**The usual i don not own any of the characters if i did id be so happy...  
**_

_**THE WEDDINDG DAY**_

_**Stella wakes up early that morning she sits up in bed and looks at her wedding dress hanging on the back of the door and smiles to her self in a few hours time she will be Mrs Taylor just then she hears a knock at the door and Lindsay appears hey Stella morning how are you today I'm good smiles Stella here I brought you a glass of bucks fizz to get you started its 8am and I'm getting married today I don't want to get drunk says Stella, Lindsay smiles you wont we are celebrating finally you and Mac are getting hitched we have waited so long for this here a toast to the future Mr and Mrs Taylor thanks smiles Stella as she takes a sip from her glass.(She and Mac have not told anyone that she is pregnant yet)**_

_**At Macs apartment he returns from his run, as he enters his flat Danny smiles running on your wedding day Mac are you feeling ok asks Danny I'm great smiles Mac I'm marrying Stella my best friend and love of my life I have everything I ever wanted just then Sheldon and Don arrive hey buddy smiles don so are you nervous yet ,nope replies Mac I cant wait, I wonder what the girls are up to says Danny, it will be all makeup and shoes replies Sheldon so what time is the limo arriving 12noon replies Mac wed best start getting ready then.**_

_**Stella has a bath and is feeling relaxed she had a manicure and pedicure just then Aiden arrives so how would you like your hair she asks Stella half up and half down smiles Stella, I'm sure we can manage that replies aiden as she starts to style Stella's hair Lindsay gets a shower and gets dressed she is wearing a long green satin dress and has a flower in her hair when Stella and aiden see her they smile you look lovely linds comments Stella just then aiden has finished Stella's hair so how's this for you as she puts a mirror in from of Stella its lovely, her hair has been twisted up half way and has a some left hanging down her back now its make up time and then get dressed, Stella applies a little makeup to her tanned skin now its time for her to slip in to her dress a long white silk one with thin straps and a train at the back her tiara is encrusted with diamantes that match her shoes once she is ready she stands In front of the mirror and smiles she runs an hand over her bump and baby makes three, are you ready shouts Lindsay just then Stella make's her way to the living room where Lindsay and aiden are waiting when they see Stella they start to cry you look so beautiful smiles aiden Lindsay hands her a bouquet of flowers which a white roses just then they hear knock at the door that must be the limo as the girls make there way down stairs Stella cant help but wonder what Mac is feeling just now. **_

_**Back at Macs the guys are finished Mac is wearing top hat and tails along with Danny Sheldon and don, that's the limo shouts don as they make there way down they smile lets go Mac. **_

_**The drive to the small church is 10 min just then Mac's limo pulls up and the guys get out there they have some pictures taken as they make there way inside the girls arrive as they enter the church the music starts and Stella makes her way down the isle followed by Lindsay the congregation turn and smile at Stella all of the guests are from the lab she smiles at each of then, as Mac turns round to see his bride to be cant help but smile at how beautiful she looks and he cant wait till they become husband and wife, Stella reaches Mac and smiles hello you as Mac gives her a kiss on the check he smiles you look stunning as the vicar starts the ceremony he asks Stella and Mac to read out the vows that they have both wrote Mac goes first. **_

_**STELLA MY BEST FRIEND YOU ARE MY RAY OF SUNSHINE IN DARKS DAYS MY ROCK AND MY SOLE MATE WHEN WE FIRST MET I KNEW I WANTED TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU, I PROMISE TO BE EVER FAITHFULL, TO LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT AND TO ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE TODAY AND FOR THE REST OF OUR LIFES I LOVE YOU. **_

_**Stella smiles just then she starts to read her vows,**_

_**MAC MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND MY SOLE MATE TODAY IS THE START OF OUR NEW LIFE TOGETHER AND I PROMISE TO LOVE HONER AND OBEY YOU FROM NOW AND FOREVER YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY MAC I KNOW OUR LOVE WIL LAST FOR EVER YOURS ALWAYS STEL. **_

_**The vicar then asks for the rings as Mac places a ring on Stella's finger then Stella places a ring on Macs finger both wedding bands have been engraved with each others name just the the vicar pronounces them husband and wife, Mac and Stella go to kiss each other when they hear a wolf whistle and they know its Danny Mac looks round and shouts oi Messer shut it I want to kiss my wife as they kiss the congregation stands up and applauds them. **_

_**As they make there way to the back office to sign the register they are followed by Lindsay and Danny who will also sign as witnesses, Mac signs his name then Stella signs hers and she Has to sign again this time its her married name for the first time she sees Stella Taylor on paper and cant help but smile just then its Lindsay and Danny's turn when they have all signed they make there way back to the alter and head up the aisle the guest's follow out side they have lots of picture's taken then its off to the reception as everyone takes there seat Danny stands up and gives a speech.**_

_**FIRST OFF ALL LET ME CONGRATULATE MAC AND STELLA FOR FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER, (here, here don shouts) I HAVE NEVER MET SUCH TWO WONDERFULL PEOPLE WHO DESERVE TO BE WITH EACH OTHET MORE THAN YOU GUYS , ME AND THE REST OF THE TEAM HOPE YOU WILL BE TRULY HAPPY TOGETHER ALL THE BEST FOR THE FUTURE, to Mac and Stella the guest's toast. **_

_**Just then Mac stand's up and everyone cheers id like to say a few words on be half of my new beautiful wife everyone gives a cheer. IT HAS TAKEN US A LONG TIME TO GET HERE WE HAVE LOVED EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG BUT WAS AFRAID TO SAY ANYTHING BUT IM GLAD WE DID AS TODAY IS ONE OF THE HAPPIEST DAYS OF MY LIFE AND ITS ALL DOWN TO YOU STEL, (Mac turns to look at Stella and smiles) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (I love you to she whispers) I CANT WAIT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU(Stella smiles and gives him a nod) AND OUR BABY SMILES MAC.**_

_**The guests all whisper baby and they all look at Mac yes a few weeks ago Stella gave me some fantastic news we are expecting a baby just then a huge applaud erupts round the room as everyone shouts congratulations Danny shakes Macs hand and hugs Stella followed by Lindsay Sheldon and Don , so how far are you asks Lindsay I'm almost 2 month smiles Stella and I couldn't be happier.**_

The second chapter hope you like RnR if you wish xxxxxxxxxxxthanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_From joy to tragedy ………..I Don't own Mac or Stella but I own Alfie and Maddison…………………_

_As Stella and Mac settle in to married life they spend there days reading baby books and decorating the nursery._

_Stella is just approaching her 23 weeks and is forming a nice little bump._

"_So Stella smiles to Mac thought of any names yet" Mac looks at her "well I like Alfie for a boy and Maddison for a girl he smiles" and asks Stella the same " I like those names she smiles c'mon lets go to bed she stand up and takes Macs hand._

_2am _

_Stella is woken when she feels a warm sensation between her legs and switches on the bed side lamp and pulls back the covers she screams "Mac I'm bleeding help Mac" Mac wakes up and hears Stella's cries he looks ate the bed covers and "ill call the paramedic don't panic he stutters"_

"_I need EMS to my house my wife is 23 weeks pregnant and is loosing blood please hurry"_

_Mac gives the address and hangs up he moves next to Stella who is sobbing "Mac our baby please don't let it die"_

_As Mac hold Stella he holds back his own tears he has to be strong, just them the EMS arrive and take Stella to the hospital._

"_This is Stella Taylor she is 23 weeks and has lost a lot of blood" the paramedic tells the Doctor "hi Stella we are going to take good care the doctor try's to reassure her "my baby she pleads save my baby she sobs as she is wheeled in to the emergency room._

_As Mac waits in chairs for news of Stella and there baby he sees the doctor approach him and it dose not look good "can I have a word Mr Taylor" as the doctor takes him to one side._

"_We are so sorry we could not save the baby boy he was born 20 minuets ago and we tried everything we could " As tears start to fall for his lost son "how is Stella he asks when can I see her"_

"_She lost a lot of blood and is in recovery just now you can see her but try not to disturb her" says the doctor "I wont I just want to be beside he when she wakes up"_

_As Mac sits by his wives bedside holding her hand his tears start to fall for their son he looks at Stella and wonders how he is going to break the devastating news to her…………_

………………………………...

Well I have just totally changed this chapter I hope you like it and I'm sorry if any readers have been affected by this story please RnR if you wish thanksxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the next chapter it's a sad one hope you like it xx

_Stella opened her eyes and looked around the room she new instantly that she was in a hospital, she looked to the side of the bed there was Mac asleep his hand holding hers._

_She gently squeezed his hand to get his attention "Mac she whispers wake up" Mac slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head to see Stella looking at him. "Hey he smiles and gets up to kiss her head how are you feeling " _

"_I'm tired Mac what happened why am I here" Just then she places a hand on her tummy "The baby she whispers" Mac didn't need to speak as his tears had started to fall "Our boy Stella he didn't make it I'm so sorry he sobs" _

"_No Stella screams I want my baby Mac please" as Stella becomes hysterical Mac cuddles her and tries to calm her "I'm so sorry he whispers in to her hair"._

_They let there tears fall and hold on to each other. _

_A nurse walks in to the room and looks at the couple " Excuse me she whispers as Mac and Stella turn to look at the nurse would you like to hold the baby she asks softly " _

_Mac and Stella look at each other and nod yes please "ok ill go get him the nurse replies " _

_As Mac and Stella sit beside each other on the bed the nurse walks in with a little bundle in her arms she hands the baby to Stella who is wrapped in a blue shawl and has a blue hat on._

"_He is so small whispers Stella to Mac" He has your nose and mouth she says and looks at Mac._

"_He has your skin and hair colour he is so beautiful our baby boy "as Mac gently places a kiss on his sons head. _

"_What would you like to name him asks Mac " "How about Alfie Mackenzie Taylor smiles Stella"_

"_I like that hello Alfie Taylor this is mommy and daddy here remember we will always love you and you will forever be in our hearts whispers Mac to his son" _

_We need to have a burial for him Stella says I want to have somewhere we can visit I agree smiles Mac and kisses her and holds her as they look at the Baby boy they so longed for but who will now be one of gods angels in heaven ……._


	5. goodbye alfie

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter here is the follow up and I promise after this ill get Mac and Stella smiling again or will I you will have to keep reading….

_Stella has been home from hospital for 2 days now and has been organising a private burial for Alfie._

_She and Mac decide that it will be just them and the priest at the grave side ceremony and then the team can pay there respects after._

"_You ready" asks Mac as he enters the bedroom yes Stella replies as she stands up to take Macs hand as they leave there house._

_The drive to the cemetery is a short one and they are met by the priest and a pallbearer who is carrying Alfies coffin they make there way to the grave side and the priest says a few prayers. I will leave you now he softly says as he shakes Macs hand. _

_Stella kneels beside the tiny grave "Alfie we have some people who would like to say goodbye they are very good friends of ours and I guess you could say they are your Aunt and uncles" just then the team arrive and stand beside Mac and Stella they all give a small smile and place down the flowers and teddy's they all brought with them. Silence fills the air as they all take a moment to think and pray. _

_Don is the first to speak "hey you guys lets head off and give Mac and Stella some space"_

_The team say goodbye call if you need anything Lindsay says an she hugs both Mac and Stella we will replies Mac as they watch the team head off. "I guess wed better head home now "Stella says as she takes Mac's hand._

_She is stunned when Mac moves away you go ill be home later he says as he kisses her head I need some time" ok Stella replies as she heads off the tears start to fall I though we would work threw this together I guess I was wrong she thinks as she looks back to see Mac walking in the opposite direction. _

_Mac cant bear to look back he doesn't blame Stella he just need time on his own and hope she can understand he thinks as his tears start to fall._

_What they both don't realise is that the team have witnessed this and they all agree that they must do everything they can to help Stella and Mac and keep them together at this difficult and sad time…._

**Ohh I wonder what's going to happen will their love survive this tragedy or will they go there separate ways what do you think ……..**

**RnR if you wish thanks xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. mac and stell

Next chap hope you enjoy xxxx

_**Its been 1 month since Alfie died and Stella and Mac have grown apart lets see if they can get back together…**_

_Stella stands out side Macs office she cant remember when they last spoke properly and she misses having him close to her._

_She knocks the door and walks in" Hey Mac she smiles" Mac looks up from his desk "what are you still doing here Stella" he asks" I have come to ask my husband if he would like to walk me home" she smiles as she walks around his desk and stands next to his chair. _

_There knees gently rub against each others and Mac stand up to face to window" I cant Stella I have paperwork to do you go home ill see you later he answers" He can see her reflection in the window as her face drops "Oh ok she replies and stands up to walk out " _

_As she leaves the office she bumps into Lindsay and Danny" Hey Stell what's up Lindsay asks when she sees Stella start to cry" I can't do this anymore I have tried to get Mac to come home and talk to me but he wont respond he doesn't love me anymore Lindsay" she sobs._

"_Of course he dose Danny replies he just need time " "what about me I lost our baby too we need to help each other and he just keeps pushing me away"_

_Stella looks towards the office and Mac is still looking out the window" Can I ask a favour Lindsay" Stella asks "can I come and stay with you for a few days till I get my head sorted"_

"_Sure Lindsay replies but what about Mac " What about him" Stella replies as she walks off"_

_Just then Danny enters Macs office "hey Mac can I have a word " "what is it Danny Mac replies"_

"_Do you love Stella" Danny watched as Mac lowers his head "of course I do I love her with all my heart" _

"_well then stop pushing her away and help each other threw this" Danny replies . _

"_We are fine Mac whispers" So that's why she was in tears just a moment ago and asking Lindsay if she can stay with her " Danny replies rather loudly as he is getting angry with Mac._

_Mac doesn't turn round or respond" Fine then have it your way if you loose her its all your doing Mac and no one else's" Danny says as he walks out the office._

_Mac sits in his chair and lowers his head and starts to cry I cant loose her he sobs as he looks at the wedding picture on his desk I love her………_

_**Well that's the next chap not the best one but it will do RnR if you wish xxxxxxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the next chap hope you like xx**

_Mac sits in the living room looking out the window into the night sky his tears start to fall as he thinks of Stella and how much he misses her and he cant believe she has left him._

_I Cant blame her he mutters to himself I pushed her away as he sits holding a picture of them on there wedding day he pours another scotch and downs it he suddenly realises what he needs to do I must get her back he thinks as he stands and turns on the radio when he hears the new Jordan sparks song._

Just like a tattoo I'll always have you ,_ as the song ends he grabs his coat and heads out the door once outside he hails a cab , 10 min later he is outside Lindsay's apartment building he sees a light on in the spare room and knows Stella must be awake he heads inside and stands outside the door wondering what he will say._

_Just then the door opens "Mac Lindsay asks what are you doing here " Can I see Stella he asks with his head bowed" _

_As Lindsay heads in to her apartment she knocks on the bedroom door "Stella Mac is outside he wants to see you " Tell him to go away she answers I don't want to speak to him just yet"_

_She doesn't want to see you Mac as Lindsay heads back to the door" Oh OK I cant blame her but do me one thing tell her I love her with all my heart and that I'm sorry" I will do smiles Lindsay night Mac she replies as she closes the door._

_Stella stands in the doorway she heard what Mac said and the tears start to fall "I love you to she whispers" and longs to be in Macs arms but he hurt her and she never though he would do that not Mac the man she has loved for so long._

_Work at the lab has to carry on Mac and Stella speaking only when they have to and avoiding each other to avoid any tension. _

_Mac we have a hostage situation down town and they want a CSI OK ill go Mac replies as he follows Don out of the lab. _

_When they get to the scene they are informed by the lead detective that a man has taken the bank hostage and wants a CSI in there so his name can be cleared of murder. _

_Mac prepares to enter the building he goes inside and is met by the hostage taker who searches Mac for weapons your clear now get to work. As Mac processes the scene another man appears and a fight breaks out and shots are fired . Out side Don calls for backup we have a officer in there be careful._

_Back at the lab news of the hostage situation spreads "I'm going down there I need to see if Macs OK he is my husband after all" as she looks at the team, She arrives at the scene and Don fills her in with all information just then another shot is fired. It all goes quiet Stella waits for news on Mac just then the armed response unit emerge from the building and a figure is behind them._

"_Mac Stella gasps as she runs towards him" Mac looks up to see his wife there with tears hi her eyes " I thought id lost you she cries and she goes to hug him unsure of how he will react. _

_Mac smiles you will never loose me Stella I love you as he envelopes her in his arms and kisses her hair lets get you home she smiles to him as they lean in for a kiss._

_They arrive home late that night as they sit in silence on the sofa Mac speaks first he takes Stella's hand in his "I'm sorry for pushing you away I didn't mean to I just couldn't cope with what happened and I know that you needed me and I'm sorry I was not there he sobs" Stella turns to Mac you hurt me Mac she answers and I never though you would but we need each other to get threw this and I need you I love you so much" As they both look at each other they can see the love return in each others eyes and lean in for a kiss its slow at first but then passion takes over they decide to take it to there bedroom where for the first time in months they make passionate love………._

**Well I hope you enjoyed RnR if you wish I have a few more chap to come and it could be hapiness again for the Taylor's thanks for the reviews so far on this and my other story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Happy Halloween here is another chap for you xxxx**

_Mac wakes up with a smile on his face as he has Stella wrapped in his arms, he gently kisses her nose she slowly awakens and smiles" morning my love she whispers to Mac as she leans in for a kiss and he gladly responds. _

_They lay in each others arms I'm so happy that you are back in my arms Stella I missed you I missed you she grins and pulls the covers over there heads and make love. _

_Its almost lunch time when they decide to get up and dressed wed best get to work soon Mac smiles as he watches Stella apply her makeup "ready she replies as they hold hands and head to the garage to get the car, 20 min they arrive at the lab, as they walk out of the elevator hand in hand they are met by the team. "Yes they cheer when they realise that Mac and Stella are back together we are happy you worked things out smiles Lindsay " thanks they both smile and head to the lab and start work. _

_Mac and Stella have been back together for about two months when Stella starts to feel ill again she has had these symptoms before and decided to take a test. She sits and waits for the result its positive she is pregnant again she starts to cry, not out of unhappiness but out of shock after what happened to Alfie._

_When Mac gets home she sits him down" Mac im pregnant "Mac turns to look ate her and smiles that's great as he hugs her " I'm scared Mac she whispers I know but we will be ok we will take each day at a time he reassures her. _

_As the news of the baby gets round the lab they are congratulated and everyone is hoping that the baby will be ok._

_Stella is put on light duty till she has the baby and is happy with that normally she would argue but she knows that its best for her and the baby to keep out of harms way._

_The pregnancy progresses well and all scans look fine , Stella is 20 weeks when she feels ill she keeps being sick and feeling light headed please not again she sobs trying to wake Mac up as they head to the hospital the pray that the baby will be ok._

_At the hospital the doctor runs a few tests "the baby is healthy and growing fine but its you that I'm worried about I want to do some tests" the doctor looks at Stella. She grips Macs hand why what is wrong with me she tries to force the tears back. We wont know till the results are back but you look pale and I'm concerned for you ._

_As they leave the doctors they hug each other "why is this happening Mac I just want our baby to be ok and we can be a family is that too much to ask she sobs" I know Stel he replies I want the same as he holds her in his arms and wishes he could take the pain away._

_A week passes and Stella is anxious about the results just then the phone rings_

"_Hello"_

"_Mrs Taylor this I Doctor Evans we have your results and would like to see you today at 1400 if you can make it"_

"_Yes I will be there she replies and hangs up"_

_Just then Mac appears "they want to see me at 1400 they have the results "Mac tries not to look worried when he takes her hand "hey we will be fine the 3 of us ok " Stella nods and hugs Mac._

_They arrive at the hospital and are met by Dr Evans" he shows them into office please sit he says as he takes a seat behind the desk. Mac and Stella sit holding hands._

_I'm afraid the results are not good you have Leukaemia Stella "as Mac and Stella hear this they are both in shock, "but I cant I'm having the baby she stutters in between sobs " as Mac holds her asks "what is our options"_

"_Well its not that far advanced we have caught it early but the treatment you need will not be good for the baby "what are you suggesting Stella asks as she looks at the doctor " In order for you to have 100% recovery we need to give you all our treatment and that means you will need to terminate the pregnancy " No I wont I will keep this baby the treatment can wait she shouts" as she runs out of the office out of the hospital and into the light of day._

_Mac follows her and holds her "don't you tell me to get rid of our baby Mac" I would never do that I believe that you have the strength to get you both threw this and I will be with you every step of the way…………………………._

**Go on say it I am nasty and why don't I give them a break … but is makes good reading and keeps you interested hope you like it RnR if you wish thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy sorry it has taken so long _**xxxxx**_

_Mac and Stella stand for a while outside the hospital holding each other and going over what the doctor has just told them "What are we going to do Mac "Stella whispers into his shoulder"_

_He pulls her close "We will get threw this we will tell the doctor the terminating the pregnancy is not a option and see what else he can do"_

_Thanks Mac Stella smiles as she leans in to kiss him just then Stella jumps "What's up asks a concerned Mac" " The baby just kicked for the first time she smiles a little stunned here feel "_

_She places Macs hand on her tummy just then the baby kicks again "Wow smiles Mac that's wonderful she is really going for it" "She Stella says with a little smile " Well only a daughter of yours could be that active " He pulls her close "Lets go back and see the doctor "Ok replies Stella as they make there way back inside the hospital._

"_We have been having a look at some other treatment we can give you ones that will not harm the baby" the doctor explains "But you will not be able to go full term the you will be induced at 34 weeks that gives the baby a good chance and it means we get you on the best medication on order to beat this._

"_We are happy with that Mac replies we just want the baby to be safe and I want my wife to get better he looks at Stella who has not spoke she nods in agreement._

_Back home Mac and Stella discuss wither to tell the team "We will tell them tomorrow says Stella as she cuddles in to Mac and falls asleep . Mac sits there in the dark room his arms wrapped round his wife and unborn child and he starts to pray to some one very special …_

"**Alfie its daddy, mommy needs your help little man she is very poorly and needs a special guardian angel to help her threw this she needs you to help her Alfie and your baby sister or brother needs you . We love and miss you Alfie and when this baby arrives we will tell him/her all about there big brother in heaven who is helping mommy get better. I hope you have heard my prayer my baby boy I love you for ever and always Love Daddy xxx**

_Up in heaven a little angel is sitting on a cloud and hears this prayer he fly's down to earth and looks threw the window of a bedroom there he sees Man and Woman wrapped in each others arms the pretty lady is sleeping and the man is praying. "__**I hear you Daddy he whispers I love you and mommy too and I will watch over and help mommy threw this and I will watch over the baby I wish I could be there with you but I will never be far away I know you will always love me as I love you dearest mommy and daddy. Xxx **__Just then the little angel flies away._

_Mac opens his eyes and looks out the window where he sees a little light flickering then its gone just then he feels the baby kick . He smiles and knows that his Baby boy in heaven has heard his prayer and is sending a signal threw the baby in Stella's tummy both his two beautiful children and going to help mommy threw this he smiles and closes his eyes and drifts of to sleep…._

_Next morning Mac wakes to find the other side of the bed empty he sits up and wonders where Stella is just then he hears her being sick he jumps up and runs to the bathroom where he sees Stella curled up on the floor shaking " Mac she sobs I feel really ill" He kneels done beside her and holds her" I wish I could take the pain away he whispers we will be seeing the doctor later when we start the treatment he try's to reassure her. "I want to go back to bed she replies I'm not going to work today " " Neither am I replies Mac " Stella looks at him please Mac go and tell the team you don't have to stay long I just would like them to know as they have helped us so much after Alfie that I know if we don't tell them they will be upset"_

"_Ok I will not be long " he kissed Stella's head and tucks her in almost immediately Stella is sleeping._

_Mac grabs the keys and his cell and heads out the door , the drive to the lab is a difficult one he is wondering how to tell the team._

_On arriving in the Lab he finds the team working hard on a case "Hey boss how are you today Danny asks when he sees Mac" " Where is Stella today asks Lindsay " She wont be in today in fact she is off all week. The team look at each other confused " Is everything ok with her Lindsay asks "_

"_Em I need to see you all in the office I will explain then, as Mac turns to leave he is followed by the team. As they all enter the office Mac sits on the font of his desk and motions for the team to take a seat on the sofa and chair in front of him. _

"_There is now easy way to tell you this but we found out yesterday that Stella has leukaemia" the team all look shocked "But she cant have Danny replies she is having the baby"_

"_I know Mac replies as he sighs she is starting treatment tomorrow that will not harm the baby and then at 34 weeks she will be induced so that the baby has a good chance of survival and they can start Stella on the stronger treatment the doctors says it looks good as we have caught it early"_

_No one speaks for a few minuets they are all stunned by what Mac has just told them" I will not be in the lab much over the coming months so Danny you will be primarily in charge " Sure boss don't worry we will be fine you just concentrate on Stella and the baby" "Thanks Mac smiles we will keep you informed of the progress and when we are at the hospital._

"_Id better get home Mac says as he stands I don't want to leave Stella alone for to long" "As he goes to leave Lindsay stands up in front of him" If you need anything shopping meals laundry done just ask we are all here for you and Stella she smiles" Thanks Linds Mac replies as he hugs her and gives a manly hug to the guys._

_As Mac leaves the lab he is watched by his friends his team who are all hoping and praying that there good friend Stella makes it threw this ………………………………..............._

_**Well wee bit longer hope you enjoyed it RnR if you want thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far its you lot that I'm doing this for xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. baby taylor arrives

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it thanks xxxx**

**0530**

_Stella stands in the window of the bedroom she shares with her husband Mac and watches the sunrise over the New York skyline she places a hand on her bump "hey baby she whispers" as she feels little kicks inside her "Mommy loves you so much and cant wait to see you " She turns to look at Mac who is sound asleep "Daddy is a very special man he is my best friend and I have loved him for so long and I know that when you arrive our little world will be complete I love you baby " _

_She climbs back into bed and snuggles closer to Mac who sleepily wraps his arms around her and Stella drifts back to sleep._

**0900 **

_Mac wakes up and glances at the clock he looks at Stella who is sound asleep "More treatment today he thinks and wishes this was over that his wife was back to full health and that his baby was here" He climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee and a fresh orange for Stella as he walks back to the bedroom he finds Stella awake with her knees curled to her chest she has tears falling down her face "Stel baby he whispers" as he climbs beside her "what happens if I don't make it she cry's I will miss seeing our baby grow up and "she is stopped by Mac" You will make this and our baby will make this he assures her we will fight this all the way"_

_As they head to the hospital for more treatment and for the 28 week scan the don't say any words they just hold hands knowing that each other is close is comforting to them" They are met by the doctor and OBGYN nurse at the reception as they head to the sonogram room the nurse asks would you like to know the sex of the baby Mac and Stella look at each other" Yes please smiles Stella "_

_As Stella lies down and waits for the nurse to perform the sonogram just then they hear a tiny heartbeat on and can see the image on the screen " Well the nurse smiles the baby is perfectly healthy and you are having a little girl the nurse smiles" I told you smiles Mac to Stella as he stand to kiss a beautiful baby girl she will be as stunning as her mother she beams to his wife"_

_The happiness is soon short lived as they make there way down to the other end of the hospital so that Stella can have her treatment for leukaemia clutching the scan picture of her baby she lies on the hospital bed as the doctors gives her treatment "So Mac whispers what would you like to name our baby girl trying to lift the mood " Stella tries to reply but is feeling sleepy due to the treatment "I don't know Mac she stammers I like Kianna she smiles " that's a sweet name Mac whispers as he holds Stella's after 40 minuets Stella's dose is over "Lets get you home and to bed ac says looking at Stella as he holds her tight " You are terrible trying to get me into bed at this time of day Mac Taylor Stella tries to joke._

_Weeks pass and Stella continues to have her treatment but as the weeks pass she gets weaker the strain of the pregnancy and the illness is taken its toll on her body," As the day for Stella's inducement arrives she is feeling nervous as to how the baby will be when they meet her but she cant wait to meet her daughter._

_Mac is in the lab " Hey guys he smiles when he sees the team you know that Stella goes in to have the baby on Thursday I was wondering if you would all like to come around later " are you sure Stella is up for it asks done " Yes she would love to see you all it will cheer her up" Ok then smiles Lindsay we will come but we wont be staying late " That's ok Smiles Mac thanks see you later as he heads out the door._

_Mac arrives home Stella he calls he gets no answer as he checks the living room the kitchen and the bedroom starting to get worried he opens the bathroom door to find Stella collapsed on the floor " Stella he shouts as he kneels down beside her she has a faint pulse grabbing his cell Mac calls for EMT. _

_As he waits for them to arrive Mac holds Stella "Stay with me please I can loose you I love and need you please fight this for you and our baby daughter"_

_30 minuets later they arrive at the hospital as Mac gives them Stella's details he watches as she is rushed to the emergency room._

_Mac feels a sense of dejavu after going threw the same thing last year when he and Stella lost Alfie._

_This time Mac phones the team to let them know what's going on as they arrive there is silence as they wait for news on Stella ._

_Mac looks up when the doctor approaches him " Your daughter has been delivered she is healthy and a good weight and is on her way to the NEO natal unit" What about my wife Mac asks " We are still trying to save her replied the doctor her body is so weak from carrying the baby during the illness but we will do everything we can. Mac looks at the doctor "where can I find the NEO natal unit " "its on the 3__rd__ floor on the west wing id best go" as Mac watches the doctor walk away he turns to the team "I cant loose her we have been threw so much this year I need to go and see the baby as he walks away to threw hospital._

_Can I help you a nurse at reception asks "Yes I'm here to see my baby daughter her name is Taylor" "come with me smiles a nurse as he is lead threw a little room with other parents and baby's the nurse stops here she is. _

_As Mac looks it to the crib he gaps" you are so much like you mommy he whispers to the baby girl staring back at him as if she is listening to his every word you have her big green eyes dark hair and olive skin you are just as beautiful as she is if ever that was possible he smiles with tears in his eyes he turns to the nurse "can I hold her" sure you can she is your baby as Mac gently lifts his daughter out of the crib he holds her close and kisses her head twice one is from me and one is from mommy darling she loves you and will be holding you in her arms soon. Just then the nurse takes a Polaroid of them both " this is for mommy she smiles and hands it to Mac" he smiles thanks._

_As Mac kisses the baby again before placing her in the crib he whispers welcome to the word Kianna Stella Rose Taylor._

_As Mac walks down the corridor holding the picture he looks at the team who is waiting with the doctor as he aproches the doctor pulls him to one side " we have managed to save Stella but she is in a coma we have no idea when or if she will wake up" As Mac here's this he fights back the tears I want to see her._

_Mac walks in to Stella's room "hey beautiful he whispers holding her hand we have a baby daughter who is just as gorgeous as you here I have a picture holding the picture to Stella's face hoping that she will open her eyes I have named her Kianna Stella Rose I hope you like it he waits but there is no response. _

_As he lays his head down all Mac can do is wait for a miracle to happen…._

**Well I hope you like this and the last I will be finishing this off soon hope you read and review as I love getting them good or badxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Well here you go next chap thought I should update so I don't keep you in suspense…

_Its been almost a week now since Stella went in to the coma and since the baby was born, Mac tries his best to keep strong for his wife and baby but the strain is getting too much, the team notice this and decide to take action._

"_Hey Mac Danny says when he enters Stella's room when was the last time you slept or ate" Mac looks at Danny his eyes are dark and red from where he has been crying and his face is lost he is lost with out his soul mate Stella. " I don't know came the reply I cant leave here in case she wakes and I have to be near Kianna as she needs me also"_

"_Well we have come to relive you replies Danny, me and Lindsay will stay here and Don and Sheldon are with Kianna so you can go home get a shower have some sleep and eat, we are not taking no for a answer what good are you to the girls if you get sick." Mac gives a weak smile " Thanks Danny please call me as soon as anything changes" We will now go home we will see you later"_

_Mac stands up and gives Stella a kiss on the head "I will be back soon he whispers I love you so much" He says thanks to Danny and Lindsay who has just joined them and heads home._

_As Mac arrives home he sits on the sofa and cant stop crying why has life turned out like this he thinks all I want is to have my wife and baby home so we can be a family, he looks up and sees the side table with pictures on it. He picks the one of him and Stella on there wedding day and cant help but smile she was so beautiful that day. He decides to take the picture with him when he returns to the hospital. _

_A few hours later Mac walks back in to Stella's room to find Don and Sheldon sitting there " Hey Don smiles feel better" A little came Mac's reply any change, am afraid not replies Don as he stands up to let Mac sit he takes Stella's hand " Hey baby im back now ive missed you he says kissing her hand I have bought a little something for you. As he pulls out the wedding picture he lays it beside Stella." Its our wedding day remember what such fun we had please open your eyes he begs, still there is no response._

_When the other two leave the room they are met by Danny and Lindsay" How is he asks Lindsay looking threw the window and into Stella's room" He is broken he is trying to be strong but you can see it in his face" replies Don with a sigh._

_As the days pass Mac has a idea as the a nurse walks in he smiles " Would it be ok if i bring the baby down here to meet her mommy" Sure replies the nurse we will clear it threw the NEO natal unit"_

_A few hours later Mac walks in to Stella's room cradling baby Kianna who is wrapped in a pink shawl as Mac stands next to the bed he looks at Stella" Hey Stella your daughter has come to say hello and wants her mommy to hold her he says with tears in his eyes come on baby wake up and look at her she is so beautiful and perfect just like her mommy._

_As Mac places the baby in the crook of Stella's arm the he cant help but smile at how much they look like each other my two girls he whispers he watches the baby who now has her tiny hand gripping one of Stella's fingers as if she is sending a message for her to wake up Mac smiles and watched this for a while then decidedsto take Kianna back to the baby ward , as Mac lifts the baby the heart monitor starts to beep a shocked Mac shouts for a doctor, as the medical team rush to Stella's bed all he can do is watch as they try to save her life._

_Clutching his daughter close for strength and comfort the baby starts to cry louder that she has ever before" Mac I think you should wait out side" the nurse says as she try's to get him to leave the room. _

_As Mac walks out the room he looks at Stella please hang on there he whispers we need you he says looking down at Kianna ._

_The last thing Mac hears as he walks out the room is the doctor shout were loosing her and the machines start to beep……………………………….._


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to everyone for the lovely reviews and im so happy that you are still reading this after all this time and still enjoying it… here is the next chap hope you like it.,. I have done something a little different I have created to endings so you can see what they are both like hope you enjoy……**

**ENDING ONE XX**

_Mac sits and waits for the news on Stella he cant bare to think of life without her she is the love of his life and his best friend and now mother to his baby daughter who is lying sleeping in his arms just then the doctor appears._

"_We cant explain what happen at one point we lost her then out of no where she fought back and we managed to save her" the doctor says to Mac who has tears in his eyes "Wwwhat happened "stammers Mac, as the doctor goes on " It was the baby when she started to cry it was like Stella could hear her and fought her way back to life this little lady saved her mommy's life smiles the doctor who is caressing Kianna's head. _

_Mac looks down at the baby and smiles "you hear that you saved your mommy my little angel" as Mac looks back at the doctor "when can I see her"_

_As Mac walks into the room he is faced with the same vision he had before but something was different he could sense that Stella was trying to wake up as he held her hand and spoke to her he could feel her grip his hand" Babe he smiles if you can hear me squeeze my hand again " he looks down at Stella's hand and sees it move " I love you he whispers and kisses her head._

_A few days pass and Stella slowly regains consciousness as Mac watches her eyes flicker open he cant believe that she is finally wakening up. _

_As Stella opens her eyes she gains her focus she sees Mac smiling at her she whispers where is my baby girl and Mac cant help but smile he thought he would never hear those words come from Stella._

_The doctor delivers some good news Stella's leukaemia is in remission and she will be able to go home in a week as she and Mac look at each other and smile they have waited so long for this news ._

_As Stella gets stronger the day arrives that she and Mac have waited for she gets to met her baby girl sitting up in bed she spots a familiar face at the door and when it opens she sees Mac and Kianna and the biggest smile glows from her face " My baby she cries and holds out her arms for a cuddle as Mac places the sleeping baby in her mommy's arms his tears start to fall he has waited so long for this day._

"_Hello my baby girl Stella whispers as she cradles her daughter you are so special I love you with all my heart " Stella looks up at Mac hey you come join us as Mac lies on the bed with his two girls he wraps his arms around both of them he wants to protect them for ever. _

_A week later and Stella is at home with Mac and the baby they have all settled in well to family life one morning Mac awakes to find Stella standing beside the window " Hey babe he whispers what's up" as she turns to look at him she has tears in her eyes " There is something I would like to do today " as she explains this to Mac and he agrees that it would be a lovely idea._

_They take the sort drive to there destination once there Mac lifts Kianna out of her car seat and holds her close away from the morning chill Stella holds his other hand as they walk._

_They reach the person they have come to see and Stella starts to speak" Hello Alfie its mommy and daddy here we have someone who we would like you to meet" As Mac kneels down in front on the headstone he starts to speak" This is your baby sister Kianna " Mac smiles with tears in his eyes" We know that you will look after her and watch over her and be the best big brother we love you dearest Alfie and we will never forget you love always mommy daddy" _

_As they make there way home life for the Taylor's can only get better xxxx_

**ENDING TWO X**

_As Mac sits and waits for news he closes his eyes and thinks of all the special times he and Stella have shared just then he sees Stella standing in front of him she is smiling and walking towards him._

"_Hey handsome she whispers I want you to be strong for our baby girl she needs you and you must love her for both of us I cant be with you now but I will always watch over and love you I know that you will be the best daddy ever I just wish our baby girl could have known me but I know that you will tell her all about how we met and fell I love I LOVE YOU my handsome man" with that Stella kisses Mac and turns to walk away" Stella come back Mac yells I need you we need you"._

_Mac quickly opens his eyes and hopes that it was all a bad dream when he looks up he sees the doctor and knows that she has gone" We tried everything we could but she was to ill I'm so sorry" Mac starts to sob " I want to see her"_

_Mac walks into Stella's room still holding Kianna" why did you leave me he sobs I love you" as he kissed her head and walks away refusing to look back he wants to remember Stella full of life and energy._

_The days pass in a blur for Mac the team rally round and help look after Kianna while he try's to organise the burial for Stella he decides on a quiet affair with close friends and some family she will be laid to rest beside there son._

_Hey Mac you ready asks Don " As ready as I will ever be to bury the love of my life" as Mac and the team make there way to the small church Mac decided that it would be best for Kianna to stay with the sitter._

_As the priest starts the service " We are hear today to say good bye to the beautiful Stella loving wife mommy and dear friend she was tragically taken from us just after she had her baby girl and is now playing with her beloved son and in heaven and is looking down on Mac and Kianna who are totally blessed. " Mac would like to say a few words"_

_As Mac stands up next to the coffin he starts to speak._

" _Along time ago this beautiful detective Stella Bonasera came in to my life and took my breath away she had amazing beauty and loving heart and would do anything for the people she loved, she made me the happiest man when we got married and now that I have our baby girl to look after she will always be beside me I will tell her how special her mommy was and how much she loved her I know that you are in heaven with Alfie so give him a big kiss from me, I love you Stella my love my sole mate for ever and always your loving husband Mac"_

_The service ends and Stella is laid to rest after words the team all gather at Mac's for the wake and chat about Stella and how much she meant to them._

_As the team and close friends leave Mac is alone with the baby he starts to feel scared how can he cope without his Stella and will he be a good dad to there baby girl as reality sinks in Mac feels the tears start again just then the baby starts to cry instead on comforting her Mac walks away from his daughter. _

**Well you can decide what one you like the best I may even do sequels to them or just the last one and see how Mac copes being a single daddy but that depends on you if you would like me too, read and review and let me know. Sorry for the delay work hectic with xmas coming thick and fast xxxxx**


End file.
